


Valentine's

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Seriously this is cheesy and disgusting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Sara doesn't do Valentine's dates. Or does she?(Tumblr prompt, or else I'd have never written a Valentine's fic)
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Sara Sidle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panchostokes (badwolfrun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).



It’s February 13th, and a Friday nonetheless. Sara has been grumpy all day - not that she believes in bad omens or jinxed dates, but her shift has been going horribly slow, she’s cut her finger on a file folder while sorting through unfinished paperwork and on top of that it’s the day before Valentine’s Day and everybody in the lab is in a sort of springy, happy mood. Well, Greg is.

And he’s managed to infect at least Morgan and Finn, and by the looks of it even Nick with his cheerful vibes. He has asked her several times about her plans for Saturday night, offering to set her up on a blind date with a friend. She’s just waiting for him to ask her out himself.

 _It’s a useless, stupid commercialized day,_ she wanted to shout in frustration – like she told him last year, and the year before that and before that. And no, she _never_ goes on Valentine’s dates, mostly out of spite. For his sake though, she managed to rein herself in. He only meant well.

Several hours later Sara fights against her drooping eyelids in the dim glow of the computer screen. She’s still typing up notes while she silently wishes for a new case to require her leaving the lab and enabling her to get some fresh air. She grabs for her coffee cup and blindly sets it to her lips only to find it empty. So much for unlucky days… Although, technically it’s way past midnight and the 13th is officially over.

Just as she finishes that thought there is a tender knock on the glass wall and she looks up into the smiling face of Finn, holding a giant mug in her hands. It’s really just average sized, but Finn is small and cute and utterly distracting as she slowly saunters toward Sara’s desk.

“Coffee?” Finn offers with a knowing smile as she holds her hands out to Sara. Their fingers touch when Sara wraps hers around the hot ceramic.

“Thanks,” she says, eyes suddenly less tired than a minute before.

“Got plans for later?” Finn asks casually and watches Sara take a sip of the coffee. She rolls her eyes but smiles, “Not you, too.”

“What do you mean, have you been asked out already?” Finn teases and leans back against the desk to regard Sara playfully.

“Greg’s been trying to set me up with a friend,” Sara sighs. “I’ve told him a hundred times that I have zero interest in celebrating Valentine’s Day, and certainly not by going on a blind date with one of his weird friends!”

She sounds exasperated even to her own ears but the outburst earns her a soft chuckle from Finn. “And here I was about to ask you to be my Valentine.”

Sara coughs on her coffee and raises her eyebrow suspiciously. They don’t do _dates._

“I even got you a present,” Finn continues and pulls a small heart shaped cardboard box from her pocket. That radiant smile is disarming and Sara feels her skeptical features soften under the playful gleam of Finn’s eyes.

“What’s this?” She asks, a blush already creeping to her cheeks for all the unmerited attention.

“A hint at where I’m taking you for our date,” Finn grins, pushes off the table top and takes a step around her. Sara holds her breath as Finn leans well into her personal space and whispers in her ear, “Aren’t you going to open it?”

She swallows around the sudden lump in her throat and feels her cheeks starting to glow but manages to keep her hands steady enough to lift the lid off of the little box.

An involuntary chuckle escapes her when she peers inside. “Is that a bath bomb?”

Finn laughs and leans in to kiss her temple. “I knew you wouldn’t be persuaded into anything as mundane as a fancy restaurant and so I figured it’ll be just you and me. Take out and my bath tub.”

Finn’s voice has a low rumble to it that works its way up and down Sara’s spine. The images that fill her mind do nothing for the burning heat on her face but Sara grins from ear to ear when she turns her head to look at the woman who has come to know her so damn well. Maybe they _do_ dates after all.

“Promise you won’t tell Greg?” she jokes.

Finn winks at her and grins, “Is that a yes?”


End file.
